warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
HackClan
Welcome to HackClan! I'm the leader, Blackstar, and this is my deputy Kiteblade. This is a spoof clan, so we won't be involved in any major prophecies or battles. We are all based off of characters from .hack. This clan is owned by Wild. Please leave a message on the Talk Page to join. All cats have the ability to transport into The World, and roleplay as humans. The World is a RPG game where all the cats turn into humans and fight monsters. Here is a list on which your cat can be in 'The World': Twin Blade- uses two knives, and main use is quick attacks and dodges. Heavy Blade- Uses a heavy long sword, and main use is slow attacks and high HP. Mage- Uses a staff, main use is powerful skills and high HP. Rouge- Uses small dagger, and main use is quick attacks and fleeing. Healer- Uses a mace, main use is healing others and smash attacks. Swordsman- uses a sword, main use is normal speed attacks and smash attacks. Archer- uses a bow and arrows, main use is long range attacks and quick dodges. Martial Artist- uses heavy spiked bracers, main use is quick powerful attacks and stunning enemies. Illusionist- uses a magical bracelet, main use is to lower the stats of enemies and as a meat shield. Half-Animal- uses a short sword, main use is to transform into the animal of their choice and to maul their enemies. Leader Kitestar- redish tom with green eyes. Fierce, and will do anything to protect his clan. The World Char- Kite, Twin Blade. (Wild) Deputy None yet. Medicine Cat Violetleaf- Purple-silver she-cat with a white face and a thick stripe going from above her nose and up her forehead, white tips to her purple-silver fur dark, smoky purple-black marbled tabby stripes and neon purple eyes. The World Char: Healer named Violet. Aspen. Warriors Lycorispetal - White she-cat with tufts of red fur near face and pale yellow eyes. Rogue AI. Phoenix Albieroblaze - Handsome dark tabby tom with one gold eye and one blue eye. I forgot who is him. Phoenix. Greenspark- Black tom with green-silver mackerel tabby stripes and dark green eyes. Apprentice: Mosspaw; ''The World char: Heavy Blade. Aspen. Apprentices Mosspaw- Light tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws, underbelly, tail tip, muzzle and ear tips and moss green eyes. The World Char: Illusionist . Aspen. Queens Flowerbloom- Cream she-cat with bright golden marbled tabby stripes scattered randomly through out her pelt and dark, smoky purple eyes. Expecting Greenspark's kits. The World Char: Archer. Aspen. Blackrose- pure black she-cat with a long redish stripe on her back and purple eyes . Caring and kind, welcoming to new members. The World Char- Black Rose, Heavy Blade. Wild. Expecting Kitestar's kits. Elders: None﻿ RPG Clan Life RPG Blackstar licked her mates ear. "I can't believe it." "I know! I can't believe in about five moons we'll have our own little bundles of joy!" Kiteblade said. WildStorm23 00:42, July 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Congrats," Albieroblaze meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: Izaya is a hot psycho!♥ 00:50, July 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Thank you, I am going to step down from the leader position, so I leave it to Kiteblade." Blackstar said. "Tonight I am going to the Moon-Heart to get my nine lives revoked." WildStorm23 00:52, July 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Blackstar, are you sure? I'm sure StarClan will understand you getting kits..." Albieroblaze pointed out. ♥Phoenixfeather: Izaya is a hot psycho!♥ 00:54, July 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I don't have the skills to care for kits and lead a whole clan. Not to mention having to go on The World as well!" Blackstar said. "After tonight, I will be Blackrose, and he will be Kitestar." WildStorm23 00:58, July 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Violetleaf sighed. "Blackstar, you can be a queen and a leader. Your lives dont have to go away. Kiteblade can only be the leader while you have your kits and then you can be leader again." the wise medicine cat mewed. ~Sunsetpaw♥~The Sunset Breeze will rise above...♥ ~ 01:18, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Blackstar shook her head. "It's for the best. I'm leaving to go to the Moon-Heart now. Kiteblade, you come. And we need the clan medicine cat as well." WildStorm23 01:20, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Violetleaf nodded. "I'll get strength herbs and you two cannot eat from this moment forward." Violetleaf mewed and ran to get herbs. She came back to Blackstar and Kiteblade with three bundles of herbs in her jaws. ~Sunsetpaw♥~The Sunset Breeze will rise above...♥ ~ 01:27, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Blackstar and Kiteblade ate the herbs. "I give my last command as leader. Greenspark is in charge while we are gone!" -- Sliceclaw does not apporve! 22:07, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Okay." Greenspark mewed and sat next to Flowerbloom and the two mates started talking quietly to one another. Violetleaf sighed. She knew that Blackstar wasnt ambitious and never wanted to be leader yet, Blackstar was a very good leader and HackClan could suffer from her not being leader. ''Hopefully Kiteblade will be as good as a leader as Blackstar was....or at least half as good... Violetleaf thought to herself. "Lets go." Violetleaf mewed. ~Sunsetpaw♥~The Sunset Breeze will rise above...♥ ~ 01:17, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Violetleaf, Kiteblade, and Blackstar walked out of camp. They walked and walked to Moon-Heart. Then they got there. -- Bramble-ears needs a chill-pill. ! 01:18, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Violetleaf stared at her leader. "Are you sure that you want to do this?" Violetleaf asked. ~Sunsetpaw♥~The Sunset Breeze will rise above...♥ ~ 01:34, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yes." Blackstar said solemmly. -- Bramble-ears needs a chill-pill. ! 01:35, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Violetleaf sighed. "Put your muzzle to the Moon-Heart and sleep. You will visit StarClan and they will take away your lives." Violetleaf instructed. ~Sunsetpaw♥~The Sunset Breeze will rise above...♥ ~ 01:39, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Blackstar put her muzzle to the Moon-Heart, then fell asleep. -- Bramble-ears needs a chill-pill. ! 01:43, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Kiteblade, when she wakes up, you put your muzzle to the Moon-Heart and sleep. Hopefully StarClan will give you your nine lives." Violetleaf instructed and sat down waiting for Blackstar to be finished. ~Sunsetpaw♥~The Sunset Breeze will rise above...♥ ~ 01:47, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Blackstar woke up and stepped away. "I'm Blackrose now." she said simply. Kiteblade sat down and pressed muzzle against the Moon-Heart. -- Bramble-ears needs a chill-pill. ! 01:48, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Violetleaf nodded. "So what names do you like for your upcoming kits?" Violetleaf asked Blackrose. ~Sunsetpaw♥~The Sunset Breeze will rise above...♥ ~ 01:55, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Yes I am watching Naruto right now) "I was thinking for boys Chakrakit, Kaikit, and Illusionkit. For the girls I was thinking Bluekit, Lightkit, and Limekit." Blackrose said as she watched Kiteblade's body spasm. -- Bramble-ears needs a chill-pill. ! 01:58, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- (You put Blackstar. She is Blackrose now. Please do not use these names. If Violetleaf ever has kits, these will be the name of two.) Violetleaf nodded. "I always loved the names Destinykit or Bloomkit..." Violetleaf mewed and sighed. "But no one loves me so I cant have kits...." Violetleaf whispered and stared at her paws. ~Sunsetpaw♥~The Sunset Breeze will rise above...♥ ~ 02:02, July 7, 2011 (UTC) The World RPG ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:RPG Category:Spoof Clan